spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Galleigo/Hawking Destroyer
This document is private and confidential. If you do not possess L2 security clearance, destroy this document immediately and notify the Griffin Space Agency at 1800-removed. . . . . . . . . . . Hawking Destroyer The Hawking Destroyer is an experimental heavy ship in the GSA fleet. Its basic design is based off the Einstein Frigate with major upgrades to make more suitable for head-on combat. The antenna at the front is used for communications but there is an ongoing experiment of using the antenna to hack or disrupt enemy systems. Two "lasers" are present, manned by robotic arms. The intense energy is generated in the MSS Scientific Module and then the telescope is used to focus the beam. The ship's Transponders are also equipped with the ability to release a small amount of inert gas in any direction and then blast a sound through the gas. This has been tested and succeeded and managed to get a small piece of machinery to its resonating frequency, therefore destroying it. One oxygen garden and 9 tanks of water are also present to keep the craft ventilated. Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide Scrubbers will be added in later missions, refillable at the oxygen garden. They will be placed in the lower ATV during any on-ship operations. The Voyager X Main Body at the back allows for high thrust and fuel storage. While having less room for fuel than the Einstein, the Hawking was built with multiple docking hubs available so that it can be modified for specific missions. In case other communication systems fail, the ADS sensor wings are still able to communicate with the planetary DRN. For processing, 2 ADS cores and 1 control room are present. The crew in the control room are (similarly to the Einstein) provided with a 3D view of the space around the Hawking. Besides this, the Hawking has various tanks with Grade 1 Agent Alzheimer. This can be used in the event that the Hawking manages to dock with an enemy ship. Some Grade 4 Agent Alzheimer (with reduced potency for obvious reasons) can also be deployed in conjunction with the Grade 1. The Solar Panels are usually activated to make the Hawking appear larger and thus more vulnerable. Once an enemy ship has begun closing in on the Hawking, the solar panels can be detached to block incoming projectiles as the ATV has sufficient batteries to last the ship a few years. The main armaments of the ship can then be activated. The frontal ADS core is also equipped with an experimental signal jamming function. This makes use of the communication systems to block normal signals. It can be set to a specific frequency, after which it will continuously broadcast random signals at that frequency to obfuscate the original signal. It has proved effective so far. The Hawking is scheduled to go through its final tests and become the GSA's most advanced heavy craft on 8 April, 12 noon GMT. Category:Blog posts